1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns foamed cosmetic compositions generated by aerosol or mechanical pump action.
2. The Related Art
Foam quality of product expressed in mousse form may be greatly affected by the formulation components. For instance, many silicone compounds are anti-foam agents. Collapse or at least poor quality foam often results from inclusion of silicone compounds. Yet in the area of cosmetic chemistry, silicone compounds have highly beneficial skinfeel and other properties.
Crosslinked non-emulsifying siloxane elastomers have been reported as being excellent cosmetic ingredients. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,973 (Dobkowski et al.) describes inclusion of siloxane elastomer into an aqueous emulsion to achieve improved skinfeel properties.
WO 97/32561 (Nawaz) describes skincare compositions including a crosslinked polyorganosiloxane polymer, silicone oil, organic liquid crystal-forming amphiphilic surfactant and water to form an oil-in-water emulsion. Gelling agents such as carboxyvinyl polymers are optional further components. These compositions are reported to improve skinfeel, reduce greasiness/stickiness and have faster absorption.
A poster presentation at the IFSCC International Congress in Yokohama in 1992 (pages 289-296) presented by Sakuta described the usefulness of crosslinked silicone polymers as thickening agents for dimethylpolysiloxane. Stable water-in-oil emulsions were reported to be obtainable by using a polyoxyalkylene-modified silicone oil. A cosmetic foundation was described wherein a Carbomer was formulated along with the silicone elastomer and various pigments.
Although the art has recognized the usefulness of silicone elastomers in skin cosmetics, there has been no description of formulations successfully incorporating this substance into mousse type products. Formulation of mousses presents many challenges. These include the problems of providing rich and stable foams, avoidance of nozzle cloggage, storage stability of concentrates and good skinfeel of the resultant foamed product.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition in mousse form having a rich long-lasting foam and good skinfeel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition in mousse form which has good physical stability.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following summary and detailed description.